Use of heat sealable paperboard materials for packaging is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,261 (Casey et al.). This patent describes a laminate for packaging applications comprised of a paperboard substrate having one coated, printable surface (C1S), and having adhered to the opposing side a co-extrudate of low density polyethylene and an adhesive material, for example, ethylene methyl-acrylate copolymer. This adhesive material enables the laminate to be used for applications such as the manufacture of blister cards, which requires that a tight seal be formed between the laminate and the plastic material of the blister. In this regard, the adhesive material is a heat sealable component that plasticizes at low heat, so that when opposing surfaces treated with the same material are contacted, the adhesive material bonds together to form a seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,784 relates to a similar paperboard laminate, where an ethylene-vinyl acetate based hot melt forms the sealant layer, for pharmaceutical blister packaging. The hot melt layer seals to common blister forming films including polychlorotrifluoroethylene (Aclar®), a high barrier film.
The packaging laminates described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,261 and 6,010,784 exhibit the additional advantage of being clay-coated and thus printable on one side. Accordingly, they are suited to consumer packaging applications, for example, for packaging of unit dose pharmaceuticals. However, these products lacked high tear resistance and burst resistance, which are both characteristics desired for various packaging applications including but not limited to pharmaceutical packaging.
Unit dose packaging is an attractive packaging format for certain pharmaceutical applications because it is convenient, yet sturdy enough to be opened and closed numerous times until the course of medication is completed, and also enables the user to track the consumption of doses according to the prescribed schedule. Examples of such packaging are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829 (Johnstone). The Johnstone patent relates to a unit dose paperboard package that includes an outer paperboard sleeve, an inner paperboard slide card that is lockably retained within the sleeve. The sleeve includes a plurality of side panels operatively connected to each other such that one of said plurality of side panels includes a first inner slide card releasing means, and another of said side panels includes a second inner slide card releasing means, such that the inner slide card retaining and releasing means are located substantially adjacent to said unit dose dispensing means.
Child resistance is a feature particularly desired for unit dose pharmaceutical packaging, and is mandated by the Poison Prevention Packaging Act of 1970. Guidelines are prescribed for packaging to satisfy the criteria for child resistance under the statute. For example, a child resistance (CR) rating of F=1 requires that a random sampling of the subject packages not be compromised by an age specific test pool of children at a failure rate of greater than 10%. This general guideline is designed to ensure that the package has sufficient integrity against tampering by children.
While modifying package design provides one avenue for improving child resistance, it would also be beneficial to provide similar improved tolerance in packages having a known or more conventional design and construction. In this respect, improving tear resistance is necessarily accomplished by developing packaging materials having such characteristics. At the same time, it is preferred that such packaging material also have a heat sealing ability suited to secure packaging of consumable goods. These objectives are met by the various embodiments of the tear resistant packaging material described and claimed herein.